be quiet & watch my fingers
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Madge membawakannya teh dan stroberi. Gale mengajarinya bagaimana membuat simpul. Itulah caranya supaya mereka tidak gila. ;; gale/madge


be quiet & watch my fingers

**( **gale&madge / hilang **)**

**sinopsis: **Madge membawakannya teh dan stroberi. Gale mengajarinya membuat simpul. Itu caranya supaya salah satu dari mereka tidak gila.  
><strong>warning: <strong>Alternate ending of THG. AU, sort of.  
><strong>an: **uh, sori, Katniss, Peeta.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>hunger games © suzanne collins

/ /

Asap mengepul dari teh panas yang dibawakan Madge dua menit lalu, tak tersentuh oleh tangan Gale, hanya tergeletak di atas meja bersama sepiring stroberi sementara televisi menyala di depan mereka, orang di dalamnya mengoceh dan tertawa dengan aksen khas Capitol.

Madge menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga seraya Gale memainkan, melingkar, memutar, dan memelintir tali tambang yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum datang ke rumah Wali Kota Undersee untuk menemui Madge, si anak Wali Kota Distrik Dua Belas.

"Jadi, Madge, ini caranya membuat jeratan yang biasanya kupakai untuk menjerat kelinci di hutan," bisik Gale, jari-jarinya menelusuri simpul itu..

Madge mengangguk pelan, seakan-akan mengerti penjelasan Gale yang dilakukan tanpa kata-kata. Gale mulai membuka simpul dan membuat simpul yang lain. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah. _Aku lelahlelahlelah melakukan semua ini._

"Mau teh?" tanya Madge saat ia melihat dua cangkir yang terlupakan di atas meja. "Atau kau mau stroberi?"

"Teh," jawab Gale singkat. Madge menyerahkan secangkir teh ke Gale dan Gale menyesap sambil melekatkan pandangannya ke talinya.

Madge menatap wajah lelah Gale. Walaupun matanya fokus ke tali tambang di tangannya, ia tahu matanya meneriakkan namanya (_KatnissKatniss__Katniss_) dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya di sana (_apa orang-orang di sana memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Catnip?_) dan membentak-bentak Capitol karena membuatnya menderita dalam nerakanerakaneraka buatan Capitol (_kenapa harus kamu? kenapakenapa__kenapa__?_).

"Aku merindukan Katniss," kata Gale tiba-tiba, suaranya serak, tertahan di tenggorokan.

Madge mengangguk. (Tuh 'kan, Gale merindukan_nya_.) "Aku juga merindukannya, Gale," bisik Madge, menepuk bahu Gale. "Dia satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap sebagai teman―walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah dia menganggapku teman atau tidak , karena, yah, kita menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya saat makan siang." Dia mengambil sepiring stroberi dari meja. "Stroberi?"

Gale hanya mengambil dua stroberi dari Madge dan menggigitnya. Rasanya kecut. Cocok dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Madge menatap lagi perawakan khas Seam di wajah Gale, dan menghela napas. Rasanya aneh melihat Gale duduk bersamanya di sini, mengajarinya bagaimana cara menyimpul tali dengan baik dan benar (walaupun ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasan tanpa kata-katanya), meminum teh dan memakan stroberi dengan pelan, tidak bergairah sama sekali.

(Seminggu yang lalu, meriam berbunyi _bum!_ seraya kamera menyorot langit arena, wajah Katniss terpampang di langit hanya untuk lima detik dan langsung menghilang―menghilangkan identitasnya dari _Hunger Games _dan dari dunia ini. Sang gadis pemutar gaun tidak ada lagi di sini.

Ia pulang bersama Peeta Mellark, yang masih bertahan dan menjadi seorang Pemenang, dan peti mati putih yang begitu cantik. Dan "cantik" bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Gadis Terbakar itu.)

Keheningan meliputi mereka, namun mereka tetap melanjutkan aktivitas mereka: Gale menjelaskan dengan jari-jarinya; Madge memfokuskan pandangannya ke tangan Gale, yang sibuk memelintir tali tambang menjadi sebuah simpul, kadang ke dapur untuk menjerang air dan mengambil lagi stroberi dari caranya agar salah satu dari mereka tetap waras menghadapi kenyataan.

Mereka membutuhkan keheningan, agar bisa mendengar suara Katniss (yang nyawanya telah direnggut oleh permainan sialan bernama _Hunger Games_) di dalam benak mereka. Mungkin (kecuali mereka ingin menderita di bawah tawa kesenangan masyarakat Capitol, yang sudah merenggut satu-satunya orang yang menghubungkan mereka).

Gale memecahkan keheningan.

"Terima kasih, Madge."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berada di sini, di sampingku."

"Aku tahu."

"Besok, aku datang lagi."

"Oke. Teh dan stroberi lagi?"

"Yap."

"Oh, dan aku mengajarimu lagi soal memetik buah-buahan?"

"Tentu."

"Oke, dah."

"Dah."

Dan sejak saat Katniss terkubur jauh di bawah tanah, Gale dan Madge bertemu setiap hari untuk menjaga kewarasan mereka.

Terima kasih, _Hunger Games_, sudah merenggut nyawa yang sudah menjadi bagian hidup dari Gale & Madge.

(Itu berarti, persetan denganmu.)


End file.
